Gotta Be Somebody
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Sasuke hates that stupid song... too bad it's the soundtrack to his day. SasuNaru, yaoi, lemon.


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 'Gotta Be Somebody' belongs to Nickelback.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, and sexual intercourse.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

* * *

**Gotta Be Somebody**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

* * *

It was a sweet song, a man's dream to find the one he is supposed to be with forever, a lovely song that filled the hearts of the lonely with hope.

Of course, not everyone liked it.

There were those that claimed rock music hurt their ears, those that believed Nickelback to be too 'country' for their tastes, and those who were just downright irritated by the lead singer's voice.

And then there was Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was, as all his family before him had been, part of the Konoha police force. He was a detective to be precise. His father was Chief of Police, his brother second-in-command, his various cousins, uncles and aunts were all officers of the law. Sasuke liked being a detective. He really did. He was quite pleased his family were police officers. He could have been like the Hyuugas, who made up the fire fighting force, or like the Sabakus, who ran the medical side of town. Thankfully, he was an Uchiha.

However, one thing Sasuke did _not _like about his job was that someone was almost always listening to the radio, and not the police radio. Wherever he went a radio was blasting out music.

Usually this did not annoy Sasuke as he, like anyone, enjoyed music. However, what _was _annoying him was the new Nickleback song that he had been hearing constantly.

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough_

It wasn't the tune that annoyed the Uchiha. It was the words. The song was so damn presumptuous. Not everyone was looking for love damn it! Sasuke was quite happy to be alone. He enjoyed it. He didn't have anyone bothering him, he could go home as late as he liked without worrying anyone and he didn't have someone snooping through his belongings. His older brother was already married with children so he didn't need to worry about carrying on the 'great Uchiha legacy'.

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
_

Yes, Sasuke was quite happy in his bachelorhood. He didn't need the 'real thing'. He could definitely _not _imagine meeting 'the one'. As a cop he knew that the movies were bull. When people meet time doesn't stop, doves don't take flight, and a fucking angelic chorus does not start up.

_So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Sasuke slipped into his sleek black car, dumping his bag in the passenger seat. He was in quite a good mood. He had gotten to interrogate three people. Oh, don't get him wrong, it wasn't like the TV shows where they trick the suspect into revealing their secrets with the 'good cop, bad cop' routine.

That stuff was bullshit.

No, Sasuke simply informed the suspect that if they didn't provide the information they want he'd either press charges straight away, or sic Morino Ibiki on them, the notorious head of interrogation.

Only three people bothered to call him on the Ibiki threat.

They now reside in the Nara mental hospital.

Sasuke's car rumbled to life as he turned the key in the ignition, but he almost switched it off again as he heard the song blasting through the speakers.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

Growling irritably, Sasuke muted the radio. Not everybody was concerned about being 'the last one there!' Sasuke wasn't some damn fruit to be left at the market!

Sasuke thought that over with a soft snort as he reversed out of the parking space. A fruit… I guess some people could crudely call Sasuke a fruit. Of course, he would then beat the crap out of them for insulting him due to his sexual preference.

The point was, Sasuke was not going to leave his life in the hands of some random person. He was a cop; he knew how dangerous his life was. He was also an Uchiha. He was worth too much to hand his life over to a nobody. The only families with heritages that went back as far as the Uchihas' were the Hyuugas, the Sabakus and the Sannins'. The Hyuugas and Sabakus were out, as they all hated the Uchihas anyway, and the feeling was returned.

The Sannins on the other hand, were an impossibility anyway. The only ones who still had the last name 'Sannin' were Mayor Tsunade and her husband, Jiraiya. They had a child, if Sasuke remembered correctly, but he changed his last name to something else. According to Sasuke's father's sources, _his _sons changed their names as well. The whole family was a mess. Stupid politicians.

'_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

Sasuke groaned heavily as he wound his window up. The idiot next to him at the traffic light was pumping the music loudly, regardless of anyone else nearby. Sasuke shot the man a glare, and was rewarded with the brunet flipping him off before stepping on it, speeding off with squealing tires and a glimpse of a large white dog. Sasuke smirked as he jotted down the liscence plate number. He would get the asshole.

---

Sasuke was actually feeling quite cheerful as he reached his street. He hadn't heard the damn song again and was almost home. Driving at a leisurely pace he didn't notice the speeding, orange viper until it almost slammed into him.

Both drivers slammed on their brakes, Sasuke's eyes becoming livid as he rubbed the back of his neck with a groan. Unbuckling his seatbelt he threw his door open, seeing a vibrant orange door opening ahead of him. Sasuke was out of the car in seconds as he stalked towards the expensive car, his eyes promising hell.

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
_

Sasuke almost screamed at the music pouring from the car as the man exited. He was muttering to himself as he stretched his limbs, the moonlight pouring down on him.

As a trained cop Sasuke always looked people over as he met them, memorizing their faces. At least, that was the excuse he was using this time.

Blond hair in perfect spikes, glorious tan skin, a fit body and sparkling blue eyes. Sasuke had never seen anyone so perfect. He was incredible. Sasuke's glare faded as he looked the slightly shorter man over.

"Fuck man," he groaned, his rough voice filled with discomfort. "You right?"

"Uh…" Sasuke licked his lips slightly as he watched the man stretch again. He was like a freaking cat. "Yeah…"

"Good!" With a fantastic grin the man headed back for his car, obviously happy to be away from the 'almost crime scene'. "See ya!"

_Me standin' here with you  
So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

Sasuke quickly released the breath he was holding, trying to glare at the invisible music.

"Wait!" he called, halting the man in his tracks. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

With a groan the man turned, his eyes dancing with irritation. "What are you?" he grumbled in an irritable tone. "A cop?"

With a smirk Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge, flashing it at the man.

"A detective actually." Sasuke almost laughed at the absolute panic that overtook the man.

"What?! Ahh! No!" he shrieked. "I wasn't speeding! Come on, man!"

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

Sasuke snickered as he moved closer to the blond.

"Sorry dobe," he smirked, "but the law is the law."

"No!" the man wailed. "You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am?!"

"No," Sasuke answered with a snort as he placed his hands on the blond's shoulders, spinning him to face the car. "Spread 'em."

The man shuffled his legs apart and Sasuke couldn't repress a thrill that ran through him as he began to run his hands down the man's body, feeling the taut muscles beneath his hands.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" the apparent 'Naruto' whined. "I'm the grandson of the mayor!"

"Nice try, but my name's Uchiha Sasuke. An _Uchiha,_" Sasuke muttered as he ran his hands along a perfectly shaped leg. "I know that the mayor's grandson is called Kyuubi. I've met him."

"That's my brother, bastard!" Naruto howled as Sasuke eyed his ass, unsure if he could get away with touching it. "And when did you meet him?"

"At a charity event," Sasuke murmured as he checked the other leg. Now that he thought about it, there were strong similarities between this man and Kyuubi, namely the whisker scratches. Shrugging it off, Sasuke reached down and grabbed the man's ass, giving it a firm squeeze and smirking at Naruto's intake of breath.

_You can't give up!  
When you're lookin´ for a diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

"What the hell?" Naruto exploded. "Pervert!"

"You're clear," Sasuke announced as he stepped back. "Now behave or I'll make you do a strip search."

Naruto whirled to face him, eyes blazing. "What do you want?" he demanded, hands on hips.

A truly evil smirk flittered onto Sasuke's face as he stepped closer. "You really want to know?" he purred. He had no idea why he was acting the way he was. The blond idiot just made him lose it. "Na-ru-to…"

A visible shiver ran through the blond who looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes. Slowly a seductive smile slipped onto Naruto's face. "_Oh_," he whispered. "I get it."

Leaning forward Naruto latched his lips onto Sasuke's eagerly. Shocked at the suddenness of the kiss, Sasuke stood dazed for a moment before his arms wrapped around the blond, pulling him closer. Naruto's mouth opened against his and Sasuke wasted no time, diving straight in as he dragged Naruto back towards his car.

As their tongues danced happily Sasuke slipped his hands under the light top the blond wore in order to caress soft, tan skin. A deep moan sounded from Naruto spurring Sasuke on. Hands were tangled in his hair, tugging Sasuke closer.

When they broke apart, gasping, Naruto winked at Sasuke.

"So what, I put out in your car and you don't mention this?" he asked. Sasuke was too stunned to reply. "Usually I'd go back to _my _car and then run _you _down, bastard, but…" A shiver ran thought Sasuke as Naruto leaned up to lick a long trail from his neck to his jaw. "I'd be lying," Naruto continued as Sasuke's hands busied themselves with groping everything he could reach, "if I said I didn't want this since the moment you stepped out of your car."

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

Growling, Sasuke tugged open the back door, practically tossing Naruto inside before climbing over the blond. If he was so damn willing Sasuke would gladly take his body. He would work out how to inform Naruto that it was _not _going to be a one time thing afterwards.

Right now he had a mission, and that mission was to get the blond undressed, prepared and entered before Sasuke came simply from looking at him.

Naruto shuffled back on the seat, reaching for Sasuke. Sasuke fell into his arms, their lips colliding as the raven shuffled the rest of the way in. Naruto tugged him closer, his tongue sliding along Sasuke's bottom lip. Rather than grant the blond entrance, Sasuke pulled back, half turning in order to close the door behind him.

Naruto growled before grabbing ahold of Sasuke's top and pulling him back down. With a smirk Sasuke leaned in to claim his lips quickly, his tongue slipping back into the blond's delicious mouth. Naruto let out a soft moan before sucking on the intruding muscle.

Without breaking the kiss Sasuke shrugged off his jacket, his shirt following it. Disengaging their mouths, Sasuke removed his gun with more care, noting how the blond's eyes lit up at the sight of it. Sasuke would have to watch out for that. Naruto might steal it to 'play' later. Idiot.

Naruto sat up partway, stripping his own loose top off. Without shame he stripped his pants off awkwardly from beneath Sasuke, kicking them away. Sasuke unbuckled his belt before giving in and leaning down to latch his lips onto one of Naruto's nipples. With a loud gasp Naruto arched up, his hands looking for purchases on the leather around him.

Leather.

"Fuck!" Naruto swore as he grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair, tugging the raven away from his nipples he glared into irritated dark eyes. "Leather, bastard! It's gonna hurt like a bitch!"

With a dark chuckle Sasuke swooped in to kiss the blond again. While Naruto was preoccupied with his tongue Sasuke began to move back, Naruto following.

Naruto broke free from Sasuke's mouth, watching as the man stripped the remainder of his clothes off. Sitting back on the seat, Sasuke patted his lap with a sadistic smirk. Getting the idea, Naruto shuffled awkwardly over until he was straddling Sasuke's legs.

"Good idea, bastard," he whispered as Sasuke's wandering hands resumed their journey.

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

Sasuke crashed their mouths together, Naruto leaning into the kiss. Reaching down Sasuke's hand became acquainted with Naruto's member, and he began to stroke it gently. Naruto groaned into his mouth, grinding down on him. Sasuke broke the kiss as he brought three fingers to Naruto's mouth. The blond latched onto them eagerly, sucking hard and coating them. Sasuke allowed him to before removing them and lowering the saliva covered digits.

Naruto pushed himself up, allowing Sasuke access to his entrance. The blond concentrated on the hand on his member as the first finger slid in. He focused entirely on the pleasure spiking through his body, ignoring as a second and third fingers were added and he was stretched.

Once Naruto was ready Sasuke removed his fingers. He released the blond's member, ignoring the glare, and gripped his hips instead. Naruto nodded, reaching down to grip Sasuke's member, coating the precum further down over the erection. That done, he began to impale himself slowly.

With a large gasp Naruto's eyes flew open. Sasuke didn't look up, though. His eyes were riveted on his member being swallowed up. The heat enclosing around him was incredible, drawing a long moan from him.

Once Sasuke was fully sheathed Naruto took a deep breath before looking up and piercing the brunet with a lustful look.

"Now," he whispered. With a quick nod Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips, helping him move. Gasps and moans filled the car as Naruto rode Sasuke, bouncing up and down eagerly. Sasuke's eyes were locked on the golden man's eyes, which were wide with pleasure and ecstasy.

"Oh fuck…" Naruto moaned. "Oh Sasuke…"

"Mmm, I hear you," Sasuke replied lowly. "Come on."

With a slight whine Naruto began to move faster, eyes locked on Sasuke's. "N-Not bad for a qu-quick one ti-time fuck, ne?" he asked with a chuckle.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "One time?" he repeated as he slammed the blond down harder. "Who the f-fuck said this was one time?"

Before Naruto could respond Sasuke slammed him harder and harder, smirking at the loud shriek as the blond's prostate was struck. Sasuke continued to hit that one spot, and Naruto rewarded him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Sasuke had never seen anything more beautiful.

Then he was proven wrong. With a great keening cry Naruto burst, his seed splashing all over Sasuke's chest. Sasuke unloaded heavily into the blond, moaning lowly as Naruto tumbled forward into his embrace.

"Wh-What do yo-you mean?" Naruto panted in a whisper as he looked up. "N-Not one t-time?"

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered as he held the blond close, "I'm a detective, not a traffic cop. I just wanted to fuck you."

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke winced, tugging the struggling man closer. "Calm down," he purred. "What I'm saying is, let me take you to dinner tomorrow."

Naruto stopped his struggling to glare up at Sasuke. "Bastard," he muttered as his ears turned pink. "You're supposed to ask me on a date _first._"

"Good enough," Sasuke said with a shrug. He nuzzled the blond hair before him, thinking back to that pain-in-the-ass song.

_There has gotta be somebody for me out there._

Smirking Sasuke tugged the sleepy Naruto closer.

Maybe Nickleback wasn't such a bad band.

**-Owari-**


End file.
